


Parental Discretion Strongly Advised

by mcgarrygirl78



Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: F/M, Friendship, Holidays, Humor, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-09
Updated: 2014-10-09
Packaged: 2018-02-20 11:24:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2426942
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mcgarrygirl78/pseuds/mcgarrygirl78
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“How much time do you think I’ll get if I claim justifiable homicide?”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Parental Discretion Strongly Advised

It was her third midori sour in less than an hour. She hated these functions but promised her mother she would be there tonight. She would smile, converse, and flirt appropriately. She would also beat off the drunken DC insiders with banter instead of the baseball bat she wished she had. This would be the last damn year, another promise Emily Prentiss made to herself. There had to be something better, even if that something was nothing at all.

 

A familiar scent entered her space. It was familiar, comfortable and sexy. The scent made her heady; the perfect combination of masculinity and rain. It was a good companion to her drink.

 

“Hennessey on the rocks please.” The voice, strong and smooth, ordered.

 

Emily slipped a clove cigarette between her lips and a hand appeared from behind with a lighter. She leaned into it, taking the sweet poison into her lungs.

 

“I won't ruin the high by telling you those things will kill you.” he whispered in her ear and sent hot waves through her entire body. She turned to smile at him.

 

“What are you doing here?” she blew smoke out before inhaling again.

 

Aaron Hotchner's dazzling smile matched hers.

 

“I'm here because I received an invitation in the mail. In the end, I weighed the pros and cons. Lying on my couch in grubby sweats with comfort food and Dick Clark versus dressing up, putting on my dancing shoes, and socializing with people over the age of three. It was a bit of a no-brainer.”

 

“I'm having fun imagining you in anything grubby, Hotch.” Emily replied. “How is Jack?”

 

“In Disneyworld for the New Year with his mother and stepfather. You look…amazing.”

 

Emily smiled, unable to keep the cranberry flush from rising to her cheeks. Tonight she wore a black and white empire waisted evening gown with one jeweled strap. Her other shoulder was bare. Her raven hair was up in an elegant bun and she wore pearl earrings. 2 ½-inch black heels completed the outfit.

 

“Thank you. I bought the dress specifically for the occasion. Mother insisted, and you know she excels at insistence. And you, Agent Hotchner, are quite dashing. Wait…” she put the clove in the ashtray, reaching up to straighten his crooked white bowtie. “Now you're perfect.”

 

“Thank you.” he picked up the glass of cognac in front of him. “So another year, huh?”

 

“Another one bites the dust.” Emily smiled, retrieving her cigarette. “I don’t even want to think about all the things I could’ve done but didn’t.”

 

“Like what?”

 

“Oh please, way too much to mention in one sitting. The sad part is insistence from my mother may be the only reason I have a life outside of the bullpen of the Behavioral Analysis Unit. I promised myself I would do better in 2009.”

 

“Did you have something specific in mind?” Hotch asked.

 

“A few things. Firstly, I need to take more time off to pursue them. You know what, we should do it…get a life. We make the most of the next 365 days and then meet here same time next year to compare notes.”

 

“Here? Meet at the ballroom of the Jefferson Hotel.”

 

“The lobby is suitable. We will bring our lists and compare all the checked off items.”

 

“We’re making lists?” Hotch asked.

 

“Yes.” she smiled and nodded. Putting out the clove, Emily sipped her drink.

 

“I’ll agree if we spice it up a little.”

 

“Spice it up?” she raised an eyebrow. “I didn’t know you liked to spice it up.”

 

“You have time to find out, 365 days I believe. I’ll write your to-do list and you’ll write mine. 20 things that have to be done by next New Year’s Eve.”

 

She leaned her body closer to his as a grin spread across Hotch’s face. Damn that man was beautiful when he smiled.

 

“Supervisory Special Agent Hotchner.”

 

The voice of Elizabeth Prentiss invaded their bubble. Hotch fought the urge to pull Emily closer as she distanced herself emotionally and physically.

 

“Ambassador Prentiss,” He turned and extended his hand.

 

Elizabeth smiled, which made she and her daughter look even more alike. She shooed Hotch’s hand away like a bothersome child, planting a firm kiss on his cheek. That act surprised the Unit Chief but his smile remained. She smelled lovely, not as intoxicating as Emily did, but lovely nonetheless.

 

“You look dashing.” She too straightened his tie.

 

“Thank you, ma'am; you're elegant as always.”

 

Elizabeth bowed slightly to the compliment. She wore a purple vintage Bob Mackie with a deep v-neck. Almost 63, the woman was exquisite. Hotch had a clear idea of what Emily would look like in 25 years. He hoped to be able to see it.

 

“I see you found our Emily.”

 

“We ran into each other.” Emily replied. “Hotch tells me he received an invitation, Mother.”

 

“Busted,” Elizabeth laughed lightly. “I know that you do these things for me, love. I thought I would return the favor and invite someone whose company you would actually enjoy.”

 

“Well, I…”

 

“This is a lovely party.” Hotch said, saving her. “I am quite a lucky man; I have the company of the two most beautiful women in the room. Surely every man here is jealous of that.”

 

“Aaron, aren’t you just wonderful? My Emily has been lovely since the day she arrived in the world. Ass first, I might add.”

 

“Mother!” Emily exclaimed, her eyes wide. “How many glasses of wine have you had?”

 

“I am as sober as a stone.” Elizabeth winked at Hotch. “Aaron, have you seen any of Emily’s baby pictures?”

 

“Oh, kill me now.” Emily rolled her eyes.

 

“I may have glanced once or twice a very long time ago, when I worked your detail. I actually cannot recall.”

 

“You are in for a treat. I know someone who has a few…I’ll bring them over.”

 

“Mother!”

 

“Shush,” she stroked Emily’s cheek. “You are beautiful. Isn’t she Aaron? Even those years you constantly hid behind your hair, you were still beautiful. Don’t move; I’ll be right back.”

 

“Yes ma'am.”

 

“How much time do you think I’ll get if I claim justifiable homicide?” Emily asked as Elizabeth walked away.

 

“I promise not to look at them.” Hotch replied laughing.

 

“Oh yeah right.”

 

“I have to tell you, I have never seen your mother so…animated.”

 

“I think she’s drunk; honestly Hotch. She spent many years in the Eastern bloc countries, she can handle the wine and bullshit social set no problem. I cannot believe she is going to get baby pictures of me. Of course there are a few people in this room who have known me since diapers.”

 

“What is that like?” Hotch asked.

 

“Sometimes it’s hell on Earth. You have some idea, wasn’t your father big in Virginia politics?”

 

“How did you know that?”

 

“You're not the only one who knows things, SSA Hotchner.”

 

He just grinned, holding the glass to his lips.

 

“I'm going to be more careful around you.” he said.

 

“I wish you wouldn’t.”

 

“Alright, now we are ready.” Elizabeth was heading back in their direction.

 

“Daddy!” Emily threw her arms around the man her mother held on to. Hotch watched as he stroked her hair and kissed her lips. “I didn’t know you were back from Bratislava.”

 

“Hello, my love. Nat and I got back the day before yesterday. You know we never like to miss your mother’s party. Elizabeth tells me someone wants to see baby pictures.”

 

“Actually...”

 

“Shush Emily,” her mother cut her off. “Gregory, this is Supervisory Special Agent Aaron Hotchner, the man I was telling you about.”

 

“You two were discussing him?” Emily asked in an incredulous tone. “Did I just step into the Twilight Zone?”

 

“It’s delightful to meet you.” Gregory shared Hotch’s firm handshake.

 

“The feeling is mutual, Ambassador. I'm a fan of your humanitarian work in Eastern Europe as well as Africa.”

 

“Really? That is very nice of you to say.”

 

“So you have baby pictures for me?” Hotch asked.

 

“Oh yes. Natalie, my lovely wife…not for a moment to diminish the beauty of my lovely ex-wife…carries these with her everywhere she goes.” He handed the photos to Hotch. “This is Emily and her sister Julia, aged three and five respectively.”

 

“Oh my God.”

 

He looked at the two raven-haired girls, dressed in identical frilly pink dresses. They relaxed on a chaise lounge wearing happy little girl grins. Emily was quite the chubby toddler but adorable.

 

“This one,” Gregory moved on to the next photograph, “Is Emily at 12 and Julia at 14. That was the day Natalie and I were married.”

 

“Beautiful.” Hotch replied.

 

“Aren't they just? The both of them take after Elizabeth, though Jules does have hazel eyes and my mother’s ears.”

 

“Thank you, Greg.” Elizabeth squeezed his arm.

 

“Is Nat here?” Emily asked. She had not seen her parents this close in decades. Yes, her father and stepmother did attend this party every year, but there was certainly not much schmoozing between the current and former Mrs. Gregory Prentiss.

 

“She was stuck in a conversation with the Ambassador to Portugal. She will be over as soon as she can. And finally Aaron…here they are the summer after Jules started at Princeton.”

 

“No!” Emily tried to cover the picture. “In the name of all things holy, no, no.”

 

“She went through an experimental phase.” Elizabeth whispered.

 

“Oh my God, this is not happening.”

 

Hotch gingerly moved her hand and looked at the picture. If there was such a thing as All-American, Julia and Emily Prentiss were it. Even dressed in head to toe black and hiding behind her hair, Emily Prentiss was stunning. She and Julia had the same shaped eyes, the same cheekbones, but different noses. Emily definitely got the classic New England proper nose.

 

“OK, you know what; I think I want to dance.” Emily quickly finished off her drink and took her supervisor’s hand. “Mother, Daddy, please excuse us.”

 

Hotch smiled as she dragged him onto the dance floor. A blue-eyed soul singer wasn’t treating Luther Vandross too bad.

 

_So close to paradise but closer than I should be_

_Its like I'm along for the ride, it happened unexpectedly_

_Promised myself, that I would never love again_

_But you make feel something, my mind’s always on you_

_I was standing in the rain (I thought about you)  
I was riding on the train (I thought about you)_

_Feelin high like I seem to do_

_Every time I think about you_

 

“I am so sorry.” Emily closed her eyes.

 

“Why?” Hotch pulled her closer, arms around her waist, inhaling her perfume.

 

“Are you serious? Baby pictures…Jesus.”

 

“They were adorable. Your mother and father seem to get along well.”

 

“And that’s another thing. I am thinking the spirits had something to do with it, and I am not talking about ghosts.”

 

“I figured.” He laughed. He nuzzled against her hair and Emily shivered. “We were discussing something before your parents arrived.”

 

“I've forgotten. All of my thoughts have died…they were actually murdered by embarrassment.”

 

“We should have more adventures. In fact, we were going to write lists for each other.”

 

“Oh yeah,” she smiled. “It’s coming back to me now.”

 

“So,” Hotch looked at his watch. “With forty five minutes left in 2008 I think I can scratch something off my list already.”

 

“Really? What did you do in the…”

 

Hotch’s kiss caught her off guard. She gasped in his mouth, resting her body against his. Emily’s hands moved up from his neck and through his hair. When he released her, Hotch smiled.

 

“Hotch…”

 

“Hmm?” he gave her Eskimo kisses.

 

“I'm speechless.”

 

“That’s OK, actually that’s good. I'm just going to kiss you again.”

 

“I’d like that. You can scratch something off my list too.”

 

“What's that?”

 

“Meeting the man of the dreams…I actually did that quite a while ago.”

 

Hotch caressed her face, kissing her passionately.

 

***

 

Elizabeth took the two fifties as she and Gregory watched the dance floor from the bar.

 

“I told you I was right.” she said.

 

“Did you really have to cart out the baby pictures, Liddy?”

 

“He could handle it, he is a strong guy.”

 

“I didn’t think you would like the idea of Emily breaking one of the FBI’s cardinal rules…fraternization.”

 

“It is a bit troublesome, but he’s the one. I did what I needed to do for Emily; it felt good.”

 

“What did I miss?” Natalie Prentiss walked over and kissed her husband’s cheek. “I am so sorry, Mark would not stop talking. I finally had to excuse myself to the ladies room.”

 

“We won.” Elizabeth handed her a fifty.

 

“We?” Gregory looked from his ex-wife to his current. “OK, I am starting to feel as played as Emily here.”

 

“Mothers do what they have to do, darling.” Natalie replied, looking at the two of them kissing on the floor as if they were the only people out there. “It was Elizabeth’s idea to add money to the equation.”

 

“Well, I've never had a problem taking Gregory’s money.” Elizabeth replied.

 

“No comment.” Her ex said with a smile. “God, she looks happy. I just want her to be happy.”

 

“She will be.” The women said in unison. 

 

“Unfortunately, we won't get to hear about what happens after the party.” Natalie said.

 

“We’ll conference call Julia on Saturday.” Elizabeth replied. “She always tells her sister the good stuff.”

 

All three of them grabbed champagne flutes from a passing server, toasted the New Year, their daughter and the dashing Aaron Hotchner.

 

***

                                                                                             


End file.
